Strange Day
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Kago the ninetales, thinks of the day about her partner, Ryo the Lucario and her feelings toward him. She is at first confused at her feelings but soon realizes them. The question is...what to do about them?
1. Chapter 1

**Kai: Okay this is my first ever pokemon story. I'm sorry if it isn't well done but I was playing Mystery Dungeon Sky and I got Vulpix and Riolu. And it dawned on me. Maybe this pairing is kinda cute lol even if they techinally can't breed I think cause they arent the same body type. I dont know just one of my strange things. I hope you enjoy. This is one after all the events and they both are evolved. And are the Secret Rank. So ya XD Kago(ninetales=me in the game) x Ryo(Lucario=my partner in the game)**

Kago sighed deeply as she layed in her nest. Then flinched hearing Loudred do his regular wake up call. Kago groaned as she sat up and shook off the ringing in her delicate ears. She looked over at her partner, Ryo the Lucario. Who was busily holding his head from the agonizing pain of it. They still hadn't really gotten use to the loud wake up call. Kago smiled at him in amusement as she looked at his handsome features. Her eyes went wide at the thought and quickly shook her head. _What am I thinking?_

"Come on Kago! We'll be late!" said Ryo frantically jumping up and down for them to move it.

Kago chuckled slightly and smiled. "Alright alright let's go. Were not that late Ryo!" she laughed then started off towards were the others gathered for their morning routine.

They took their positions like usual as they did the cheer. But other things were on Kago's mind. She took a glance at her best friend as she did the cheer wondering what was wrong with her. She had never really thought this much about him. Ever since they met she thought of him as a bit pushy. Pretty much forcing her to go help him get his artifact and go and make a rescue team with him. She frankly really didn't have a choice really as he dragged her around. She remembered being very annoyed with him but she still accepted cause it was the right thing to do. But after she got to know him she respected him for trying to be brave and be the best explorer and was touched a bit when he said he was his bravest with her. He had a bit of a silly and easy going personality and he had always been there for her through out it all. Most pokemon wouldn't believe a thing she said but Ryo did and was with her through out it. She smiled at that then blinked as the cheer ended with "And three! Smiles go for miles!" then the pokemon broke up to go on to do their daily work. Ryo turned to her and smiled.

"Come on Kago lets go do are best again today!" Ryo said determinly with a grin already heading to the next level where the boards were.

Kago smiled at his excitement. Really there wasn't that much to do now a days. They were the Secret Rank and were the best Rescue Team out there. Most of the missions were pretty simple too after everything. But that never stopped Ryo from being determined to go and explore or help someone. Kago then snapped out of her thoughts when Chatot stopped them.

"Wait a second you two!" He squaked at them while Ryo froze to a stop in a mid walking pose looking at Chatot curiously.

"You two have been working hard so the Guildmaster thought it would be good for you to take a day off. I think so too." Chatot explained with a nod.

"But..." both Kago and Ryo said in usion.

"No buts! Besides you need to give the rest of us and the rookies some time to do some rescue missions once in a while!" Chatot said sternly looking at them, ruffling his feathers.

"Yes Chatot." answered Ryo disappointed but smiled brightly. "Oh well I guess I should go do something then! Hey Kago lets go walk around Treasure Town!" he said cheerfully.

Kago was about to answer okay but something stopped her. "Um actually Ryo I have something I need to do. Do you mind if I just take my time off. Alone?" she asked quietly. They haven't been seperated at all really. This would be the first time they aren't going some where together. She watched as the Lucario blinked in surprise and even look more disappointed but he nodded respecting his friend's wishes. "Of course Kago. Uh i'll see you later?" he asked and Kago nodded with a smile. "Good well then...see ya!" said Ryo then climbed up to go into town. Kago watched him, she had to sort out what she was feeling. With out him. Kago then stood and followed up after him after he left then walked to the beach where they first met. She watched the Krabby blow bubbles in the air and the waves moving smoothly against the sand. She sighed gently as she walked down the beach. Her nine tales lowered almost touching the ground. Her white fur glistened with the sunlight and her eyes shinned. She sat down in the sand watching the waves of the water creep toward her then go back. What exactly did Ryo mean to her? She thought of him as very close to her and they were best friends. But was there something more? That isn't possible is it? Ryo was so kind to her and always made her laugh. Though he believes that she makes him braver, he is the one that has made her never give up hope and never give up. She admired him greatly for that and respect him. Yet, has she gotten too close to him? Does she actually harbor feelings for Lucario? Kago sighed in thought then took a deep breath. She had to ask herself.

"Do I love Ryo?" Kago asked herself quietly then in her head there was a slight whisper.

_Yes_

Kago's eyes widened in surprise then smiled softly to herself. So it was true. She was in love with her best friend and partner. Yet did he know or have any feelings for her? Of course not he would never think of it. So she sighed and thought that it was best for this secret, to stay hidden even through her grave.

**Kai: Sorry it is so short and not really descriptive. But I was in a rush XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

**Kai: Yay chapter 2! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be XD it probably will be short and dont worry to all those reviewers that havent finished Mystery Dungeon Sky. I havent either lol In fact I just began it lol. So if I mess up something that happened yaaaa sorry xD. I only managed to finished Blue Mystery Dungeon. But Vulpix and Riolu isnt on that one o.o Anyways I hope you enjoy ^-^**

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak**

Kago sighed once again as she looked at the sky watching the bubbles. She was just lost in her thoughts thinking of her companion. His lovely ruby eyes that seem so warm and look at you with both determination and friendship. His soft blue, black, and creme fur soft as velvet and his scent like lavender. His strong muscles that could fight off many pokemon and hold someone dear as gently as a Chansey would hold a egg. Kago sighed lovingly as she daydreamed but caught herself and shook her head rapidly to get the thoughts out of it. To no avail of course. She bowed her head, wrapping her nine tails around herself securely. She had to stop thinking like a love struck idiot. Well, then again, she is a love struck idiot. Kago growled in frustration staring at her paws.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself, her ears flicking uncontrollably.

She sighed sadly again. It had only been ten minutes since she realized her feelings and swore she would take the secret to the grave. Easier said then done. Now she was itching to just scream it to the world but she couldn't. What would Ryo think? She was sure he only thought of her as a friend rather then a...lover. She shivered at the word and blushed scarlet under her fur which most likely could be noticeable. Oh she was glad that she had told Ryo she wanted to be alone but she also felt bad about leaving her friend. They often enjoyed to everything together even if she got a bit annoyed sometimes. Maybe she should go seee how he was doing. Make sure he was alright. Oh now she was just being overly worried and protective. It also doesn't help her situation and it would only want her to be closer to him, but she didn't want to lose his friendship over something silly like this. So she nodded in determination and puffed out her chest. She faced many pokemon, legendaries even so just hanging out with her secret love interest can't be that much of a problem.

"Okay! I'm going to find Ryo and act normal. I'm going to find Ryo and act normal." Kago said to herself as she stood then started off along the beach toward Treasure Town.

When she went into Treasure Town, the town was the same as always. Some pokemon wandered around talking amoungst themselves, others were shopping for goods. Kago smiled at Marill and Azurill who waved at her happily in greeting. Kago flicked her tails at them in greeting then walked over to them.

"Marill, Azurill have you seen Ryo anywhere? He said he be going around in Treasure Town." asked Kago polietly tilting her head.

"Yes Kago! I saw Ryo head to Mr. Kecleon's and Mr. Kecleon's shop." said Azurill happily piping up.

Kago smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you both. I'll see you two later." she promised then padded across the bridge towards the Kecleon brothers shop.

Kago walked on now in a more happy mood. As if someone had lifted a weight off her shoulders and her aching shoulders were already recovering from it. She felt she could fly and spin around free, not giving a care in the world if anyone saw. That all stopped when the shop came into sight. There was Ryo talking with a beautiful female Lopunny who was known to have a interest in Ryo since the day she moved into Treasure Town. Kago felt extremely disheartened now as if she had got caught doing something naughty. Her ears perked when she heard a voice call her. It was Ryo's saying "Kago!" as he quickly ran over to her. But she didn't want to talk with him right now. Not at all. She felt like her heart was torn out and was stomped on. Ryo started talking to her but she wasn't listening. She glanced at Lopunny. She was beautiful and Kago was jealous. Kago sighed softly, Lopunny and Ryo were the same body type of pokemon so they could breed. It was probably better that way. It was impossible for her and Ryo to ever be together and it isn't a surprise if Ryo was attracted to Lopunny. She was gorgeous and Kago was just....not at least to her she wasn't. Kago sighed once again sadly then managed to finally listen in to what in the world Ryo was saying to her.

"....and so I was wondering if you want to?" asked Ryo curiously with hope sparkling in his warm red gaze.

Kago had no idea what he was asking and frankly she really didn't want to be with him right now. She just wanted to go down crying but her pride refused to let her do so especially in front of her friend. If she let one tear down he would keep asking what was wrong worried and she didn't want to make him worried.

"Um actually....um...I...I have to go...do something...now." Kago stuttered softly and noticed how Ryo looked at her with concern glazing his red orbs.

"What's wrong Kago? You seem sad?" Ryo asked worried for his friend as he put his paw on her shoulder.

Kago shrugged it off and managed to give a smile. "No I'm fine. I'm just going to go now. Um see you later Ryo." she said and swiftly turned and ran off as fast as her paws could carry her. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she just had to get away and quickly. Her first love and first heart break. And boy was it painful.

**Kai: Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoyed ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: What A Day

**Kai: Hey guys what's up? Well this is the last chapter hahahaha yes I know it is pretty short but you know. Too bad I only got two reviews but oh well. Thanks for reading ^-^**

Chapter 3: What a Day

Kago sat in the deepest part of the Beach Cave, where her and Ryo first had a real battle together. Against Koffing and Zubat. She sighed deeply, frustrated that she couldn't stop her tears from falling down her face. All this happened in once single day. It's so strange. First she tried to figure out why she was feeling the way she did, the next figuring out that she was in love with her parnter, and then finding Ryo with Lopunny and when she had planned on acting normal, she had ran away like a terrified Doduo. Why she ended up in the deepest part of the Beach Cave, she wasn't sure. She had easily beaten the pokemon who tried to attack her as she ran with one swift attack and didn't take her long to get here. Maybe it was because it was the closest dungeon, maybe where pokemon wouldn't disturb her, or maybe because her and her partner were here on the first day she met Ryo. She never knew heartbreak was this heard. Jealously was also not a pleasant thing either. Kago lifted a paw to rub her eyes and wipe the tears away but they kept pouring and she just gave up of trying to stop them. She looked down at the water just near her paws as her tears fell into the water like soft rain drops. Why couldn't she stop crying? It almost seemed impossible. Now she knew what they meant when they said 'love hurts' and when it did, it really hurt. She took a deep breath. She knew she had worried her friend and felt bad but she just couldn't take it. She couldn't look at him or she might break down. If only she just didn't have these feelings. Her head snapped up and her eyes slightly widened when she heard a voice calling her name. It was Ryo.

"Kago? Kago!?" Ryo called as he soon appeared from behind her. "Kago! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kago swiftly wiped away her tears so he didn't see them and forced a smile on her face but didn't look at him.

"Oh...Ryo sorry about that." she apologized raising her head a bit.

Ryolooked at her then walked over and sat down next to the Ninetales. "What's wrong Kago? And don't say it's nothing because I know you better then that." he said looking at her, silently demanding a explanation of why she ran away like she did.

Kago glanced at him unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell him how she felt. He would only tell her what she knew what he would say. He might say that she was crazy and he would never even think about or he would think she was joking.

"Well...I just didn't want to interrupt you on your day with Lopunny is all." Kago replied mostly truthfully.

Ryo looked at her for a moment then started chuckling. "Oh no I was just asking her something!" he grinned then pulled out a large apple from his bag. It wasn't just any apple, it was a Perfect Apple but this one was bigger then even regular Perfect Apples.

Kago blinked in surprise looking at it then at Ryo curiously silently asking for a explanation. Ryo saw the question in her eyes and grinned at it.

"Well Lopunny told me that she heard of a Perfect Apple deep in Apple Woods. She heard that it was the largest and most delicious apples of them all. So I asked her about it. Then I went all the way to Apple Woods and went searching for it. It took me forever but I found it deep in that Perfect Apple tree. It was the biggest so I guessed that it had to be the one. I went back exhausted then I was thanking Lopunny for the information where you showed up. I was asking you if you would like to share the apple with me and if you would like the first bite but then you said no and ran away. I got worried and followed you. You were acting so strange." Ryo explained to the Ninetales, looking at her with concern.

Kago blinked in surprise. She felt her heart skip a beat for two reasons. One because he was looking at her with those eyes and two is because he went to all that trouble to just share with her. Not Lopunny but her. She knew that he didn't mean it that way but she felt a bit more confident.

"So what is the real reason why you ran away? The truth this time Miss Kago." Ryo said with a grin but sternly as he looked at her.

Kago shuffled her paws, nervous and for the first time afraid. She didn't know what to do and with that gaze burning into her just made her more nervous and pressured. Her heart started beating faster as she looked at her paws starting to mumble things of nonsense. Ryo huffed then grabbed her face with his paws and forced her head to him so she was looking at him in the eye.

"Kago." Ryo said calmly but also icy with sternness.

Kago shook and blushed and she couldn't take it anymore. "Because I love you!" she blurted out loudly.

Ryo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped almost all the way to the floor, to her anyway. He let her go and she quickly looked down back to her paws, blushing madly.

"I was acting weird all day because I have been feeling strange feelings toward you and I couldn't figure them out. So I wanted to be alone on our day off and I'm sorry I hurt you but I couldn't face you then. I went to the beach and after thinking it through. I realized I loved you but I know you don't feel the same so I decided to keep it to myself. When I went into Treasure Town to talk spend time with you, I saw you with Lopunny. I thought that since you two were the same body type and she had a crush on you and she was beautiful, you would be happy with her. So then I got jealous and I couldn't face you so I ran away like a scared Rattata and ended up here." Kago explained feeling tears in her eyes again as she looked at the ground. Afraid to look at his reaction that was probably disgust.

Kago then felt a pair of paws cup her face and force her head to look towards Ryo who looked into her eyes with a slight kind smile. Her eyes moved afraid and confused as she looked into his soft caring orbs of rusty red. Ryo smiled looking at her.

"Well....the thing is...I kinda feel the same way....for a long time now." Ryo said quietly as he felt his timid self kick in but he shook his head determinedly. He was no longer his timid self from way back when he was a Riolu. He had to say this.

"Kago...I love you too....maybe I even had a crush on you when you helped me get my Relic Fragment from Koffing and Zubat. But I never thought you felt the same. Lopunny might be beautiful, but you are the most beautiful pokemon that I have ever laid eyes on since the day I met you. No one compared to you. You are brave, caring, kind, fun loving, and full of life and adventure. I was timid and a coward but you helped me to be brave and you always supported me no matter what, even when I was useless. So no, if it's anyone I love it is you, Kago." Ryo said to her looking into her crimson eyes.

Kago's eyes widened in surprise at his speech then she gasped in shock at what he did next. Ryo had placed his lips on hers in a awkward kiss. She blinked in surprise and she felt that she could almost melt from it. She closed her eyes and kissed her partner in return. When did he become so bold? When a Riolu, she never thought he would be as this but in some way she was glad he was now. She almost whinned when he pulled away from her and she looked at his blushing face. Kago chuckled at him, seeing him blush was cuter and a bit funny. Ryo grinned embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. Ryo smiled at her as she nuzzled his chest gently.

"So....ready to share that apple?" asked Ryo with a smile.

Kago smiled and chuckled saying 'of course' as she looked at him. This day was one of the strangest days of her life, her saddest day of her life, and also her happiest day of her life.

**Kai: AWWWW :D FLUFFYNESS AND CUTENESS XD Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope I get reviews ^-^**


End file.
